


Я был наедине с морем

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по различным аниме/Anime [7]
Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Аспирант Хироши Фудзимото ищет водоросли на пляже близ Института альгологических исследований. Но находит нечто большее.
Relationships: Granmammare/Fujimoto (Ponyo)
Series: Фанфики по различным аниме/Anime [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Я был наедине с морем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Have Been One With the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139216) by [One_Possible_Erin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Possible_Erin/pseuds/One_Possible_Erin). 



> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Написано в подарок Nonesane.
> 
> Этот фанфик – в какой-то мере плод совместных усилий. После его завершения мне захотелось поделиться с бетой тем, как огорчает меня в этом тексте «поцелуй в диафрагму». Сил в работу было вложено много, даже очень, но у меня стоит какой-то подсознательный блок на энцу в «Поньо». И тогда моя бета сама дописала к этому тексту любовную сцену! Так что приношу тысячу благодарностей моему дорогому другу thecert/certs_up – и за советы, как всегда прекрасные, и за корректуру, и за дополнительный материал с рейтингом R. Надеюсь, вам понравится эта история!

Фудзимото пригладил непослушные вихры и, щурясь от бликов летнего солнца на воде, обвел взглядом скалистый морской пляж, раскинувшийся чуть пониже Института альгологических исследований.   
  
\- Где же я установил эту вешку, а? – пробормотал он. И тут же, словно его слова были магическим призывом, порыв ветра взметнул красный флажок вешки у самой кромки воды. Прихватив ведро, Фудзимото стал осторожно спускаться по скалистому склону, ловко лавируя на своих длинных ногах между крупными камнями.   
  
Добравшись до линии прибоя, он благоговейно погладил бугристую коричневатую массу водорослей. Их слоевища были густо покрыты более мелкими экземплярами другого вида бурых водорослей, эпифитно растущих на их ризоидах. Получение живого экземпляра организма-хозяина позволит Фудзимото и его научному руководителю, Сасаки-сенсэю, изучить взаимовлияние хозяина и эпифита. Главное – донести водоросли до лаборатории в целости и сохранности, живыми. Он осторожно, тупой стороной ножа, стал отскабливать комок водорослей от камня, к которому тот прикрепился. 

Солнце поднималось все выше, и каменистый пляж заполнили детские голоса. Но это отвлекало Фудзимото не больше, чем смех рыбаков – скоро их бригады вновь заснуют мимо института со своими моторками и сетями, даром что до начала сезона лицензионного лова лосося еще месяц с лишним. Максимум, о чем он задумывался сейчас – это о том, что надо было захватить шляпу или солнцезащитный крем. Положив нож на камень, он поднял голову и вытер пот со лба. И тут заметил какое-то оживление чуть дальше по берегу. Когда он пригляделся, его мнение о безобидности компании детей резко изменилось. 

Он узнал младшего из четырех мальчишек – это был восьмилетний Кеичи Кудо. Семья Кудо – сам Кеичи, его сестра-студентка и их родители – были соседями Фудзимото по лестничной площадке. Видимо, Кеичи тоже узнал Фудзимото, потому что изо всех сил старался делать вид, что не замечает его. Один из мальчиков постарше навалился животом на крупный камень у кромки прибоя. Сосредоточенно нахмурившись и вытянув руку как можно дальше, он постепенно погружал в воду длинную ветку плавника. Остальная компания, дружно хихикая, с интересом следила за его действиями. А когда мальчишка вытащил ветку из воды, на конце ее беспомощно повис маленький осьминог. Его щупальца извивались и скручивались.

Фудзимото, стоя по колено в воде, выпрямился и крикнул:  
  
\- Кеичи! Ребята! Оставьте в покое животное, это же охраняемая природная зона!   
  
От его крика все мальчишки, включая того, что свесился с камня к воде, поначалу вздрогнули, но затем отвели глаза и сделали вид, что ничего не произошло – они явно не собирались отказываться от своей добычи. Кто он такой, в самом деле? Всего-навсего неуклюжий аспирант, не имеющий ровным счетом никаких полномочий. Впрочем, Фудзимото надеялся, что Кеичи о нем так не думает. Со вздохом – его расстраивала перспектива потерять еще один экземпляр – он сложил свой раскладной нож и выбрался из воды.   
  
Когда Фудзимото двинулся в их сторону, мальчишки пришли в замешательство и неуверенно затоптались. И в этот момент он, споткнувшись о камень, растянулся во весь рост.

Чтобы избавиться от песка, забившегося в рот и в глаза, он стал отплевываться и усиленно моргать. Затем отер лицо рубашкой. Но ничто не могло заглушить издевательского смеха, звеневшего в его ушах. Его гордость была стесана в кровь, как и ладони. Утешало только одно: кажется, он все-таки отвлек их внимание от бедняги осьминога.   
  
Внезапно смех умолк. И Фудзимото, который вроде бы уже достаточно проморгался, чтобы очистить глаза от песка, моргнул снова. На сей раз – от возникшего перед ним видения. У самой воды стояла высокая женщина, вся в белом, с пышными рыжими волосами – такими длинными, что их концы завихрялись кольцами в пене прибоя.   
  
Откуда она взялась? Должно быть, тот же вопрос волновал и мальчишек, которые были заворожены этим видением не меньше, чем Фудзимото. Даже тот, что выловил осьминога, уставился на нее, широко распахнув глаза. В растерянности он держал ветку плавника уже почти вертикально, и его улов судорожно обвился вокруг нее. Улыбнувшись мальчишкам, женщина наклонилась к ветке, положила на нее ладонь и мягким нажатием опустила ветку в воду, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Далее случилось невероятное (впрочем, вокруг этой женщины все выглядело невероятным!): осьминожек коснулся тыльной части ее руки своим извивающимся щупальцем, прежде чем соскользнуть в воду и с тихим плеском исчезнуть в глубине. Никто из ребят не издал ни звука. 

\- А теперь ступайте прочь! – сказала она им все с той же улыбкой. Мальчишки не заставили себя дважды просить и припустили вверх по склону, ведущему к институту, то и дело оглядываясь. Один только Кеичи шел понурившись и не оборачиваясь. 

Фудзимото, поднявшись наконец на ноги, устремился к ней. Кажется, зрение подводило его сильнее, чем можно было бы ожидать после такого незначительного падения. Остановившись от нее на том расстоянии, какое, по его мнению, соответствовало приличиям, он поклонился и сказал:

\- Разрешите поблагодарить вас за то, что вы сделали. 

\- Поблагодарить меня, человечек? – спросила она, и ее светло-карие глаза сверкнули ярче драгоценных камней в ее длинных висячих серьгах. Фудзимото превосходил ростом любого из своих знакомых, но эта женщина была еще более высокой, чем он сам. Ее ответ поначалу заставил его внутренне ощетиниться, но потом он почувствовал, что в этом обращении не кроется насмешки, и успокоился.   
  
\- Да. Ведь их жизнь и без того коротка и полна неожиданностей… – он показал глазами на гладь воды, в которой скрылся осьминог. Женщина кивнула с ласковой улыбкой, но смотрела при этом почему-то не на воду, а на улепетывающих мальчишек. Затем, все с той же улыбкой, перевела взгляд на самого Фудзимото.

\- Кстати, тебе тоже пора, – сказала она. – Тебе же еще водоросли собирать…

\- Да-да, конечно, – ответил он, волнуясь. Отвести от нее взгляд было очень трудно. Но она, похоже, не оставляла ему выбора.   
  
Лишь на полпути обратно Фудзимото вдруг задался вопросом: а откуда ей, собственно, известно, чем он только что занимался? Неужели она наблюдала за ним? Он оглянулся через плечо, надеясь, что не очень оскорбит ее этим. Но позади уже никого не было.

Он кинулся обратно на то место. Теплая вода ласкала его ступни, но на песке не было никаких следов. Странная женщина будто вышла из пены морской и в ней же затем растворилась.   
  
К тому моменту, когда Фудзимото поднялся к зданию института (благополучно забыв на пляже не только добытый экземпляр водорослей, но и ведро), он уже почти сумел убедить себя, что все якобы происшедшее с ним было не более чем грезой, диковинной галлюцинацией, вызванной перегревом. Ведь сегодня так жарко, что даже ветер не помогает охладить голову. Фудзимото не имел привычки откладывать дела на потом, но тут рассудил, что раз уж он все равно должен задержаться в университетском городке на всю неделю, то водоросли подождут и до завтра.

Дома, у подъезда, его ждал Кеичи – смущенный и жалкий.   
  
\- Вы ведь не расскажете моим родителям, Фудзимото-сан? – спросил мальчик, умоляюще глядя на него.

\- Вообще-то должен рассказать, – ответил Фудзимото, и мальчик опустил голову. – Но не сделаю этого, если дашь слово, что ни ты сам, ни твои друзья больше не будете тревожить морских существ. Ведь вы можете причинить животным боль даже случайно, невзначай.   
  
\- Обещаю! – сказал Кеичи с явным облегчением. – Мне кажется, той женщине тоже не хотелось, чтобы мы это делали… 

\- Да. И ей тоже, – подтвердил Фудзимото. 

\- А моей сестре вы никогда так не улыбались так, как ей! – сказал Кеичи с простодушной улыбкой восьмилетнего ребенка, но Фудзимото все равно потупился от смущения. – Вам нравятся иностранки, да?

Фудзимото уставился на мальчика и даже моргнул от удивления. «Иностранки?» Эта женщина, даром что рыжеволосая, была кем угодно, только не иностранкой. Она словно принадлежала этому пляжу – так же, как скалы, водоросли или сами волны.   
  
***  
На следующее утро, невзирая на перемежающийся дождик, Фудзимото вновь пришел на пляж, прихватив с собой новое ведро взамен вчерашнего. Он уже почти отскреб от камня крупный образец водорослей, когда за спиной у него прозвучал глубокий, мелодичный голос:   
  
\- Разве ты вчера не нашел то, что искал?  
  
Едва не выронив нож в воду, он обернулся на этот голос, уже заранее зная, кого увидит. Она улыбалась, глядя на него. Ее лицо, волосы, одежда, украшения – все было в точности таким, как вчера, и тем не менее сегодня она почему-то казалась еще более прекрасной.   
  
\- Нашел, – ответил он, завороженно любуясь искорками в ее глазах. – Но потом потерял.   
  
«А сейчас нашел вновь», – подумалось ему.   
  
\- Ты изучаешь водоросли? – промолвила она. – Так непривычно видеть человека, который интересуется ими всерьез...

Он невольно приосанился.

\- Водоросли – весомая часть океанической биомассы, они содержат огромное количество питательных веществ и многого другого, столь же полезного. Меня удивляет, что ими интересуется не так много людей, как стоило бы...   
  
В уголках ее глаз появились лучики-морщинки.

\- Это верно! И как же вы их называете? – она провела по слоевищам водорослей своей изящной ладонью так, словно гладила по голове ребенка.   
  
\- Cystoseira hakodatensis, – машинально ответил он.  
  
\- Как мило! А те, что помельче, которые произрастают на них?

Его поразило, что она сумела отличить эпифит от организма-хозяина.

\- Coilodesme japonica.  
  
\- Люди обожают присваивать имена всему, что видят, – сказала она. – Меня умиляет эта привычка. 

С умопомрачительной фамильярностью она коснулась рукой его руки – и у него пересохло в горле.

\- Могу я узнать ваше имя? – спросил он, осмелев.

\- Спрашиваешь, как меня зовут, а сам даже не представился? – вообще-то это ее ничуть не оскорбило, о чем говорили озорные искорки в глазах, но у него, невзирая на прохладу утреннего тумана, все равно полыхнули щеки.   
  
\- Меня зовут Фудзимото, – сказал он. – Хироши Фудзимото.   
  
\- Что ж, Фудзимото, – отозвалась она, опустив суффикс вежливости, и погладила его по щеке. – А я – Гранмамаре, морская богиня.  
  
Он услышал это – и наконец все понял. Сердце его замерло, а глаза заволокло золотистым туманом. Зажмуриваться или заслоняться рукой было бессмысленно – сияние затопило не только все поле его зрения, но и самое его существо, и в этой бескрайней необъятности растворилось осознание того, где он находится и кто он вообще такой. На краткий миг, показавшийся вечностью, он ощутил сильный страх, но затем понял, что ему совсем не больно. Когда он осмыслил это, в душе у него словно что-то распустилось. Он открыл глаза в абсолютной уверенности, что сию же минуту ослепнет, и благословляя такую будущность перед лицом этого дивного сияния. Но перед ним был пустой пляж в пасмурной дымке рассеянного солнечного света. Он обнаружил, что стоит на коленях, и брюки его промокли от влажного песка. А она – она ушла, исчезла в океане, который был для нее больше, чем домом.   


***

Хотя Фудзимото сейчас меньше всего интересовали водоросли, он понимал, что было бы странно второй день подряд возвращаться с пустыми руками, так и не добыв нужного экземпляра. Поэтому он негнущимися руками сунул пучок водорослей в ведро и набрал туда морской воды, чтобы в полной сохранности доставить образец в институт для опытов. Как во сне он доплелся до лаборатории, включил аэратор в заранее подготовленном аквариуме – и вскоре внутри освещенной емкости водного резервуара мягко закачались перистые листья Cystoseira hakodatensis, сплетенные с Coilodesme japonica.

«Интересно, они вот так же выглядят там, на глубине?» – задумался Фудзимото. И с какой-то щемящей болью подумал, что та женщина – нет, не женщина, а морская богиня! – уж точно знает это наверняка.  
  
«Но это уже не имеет никакого значения, – с горечью размышлял он. – Теперь, когда я узнал правду, мы наверняка больше не увидимся». Оглядываясь назад, он дивился своей слепоте: как можно было сразу не понять, кто она такая?

Он должен был готовить микропрепараты обоих видов водорослей для исследования их клеточной структуры под микроскопом. Но вместо этого подошел к своему рабочему столу и взял в руки пластмассовый кораблик, притаившийся в тени накренившейся стопки журналов по альгологии и трудов по таксономии водорослей. Это была обычная игрушка, раскрашенная в алый и синий цвет. Но когда-то в детстве он любил представлять – не только спуская свой кораблик на воду, но и играя с ним вдали от воды – что может плавать на нем повсюду, где только захочет, никогда не зная заранее, куда его приведет очередное путешествие. Видимо, он уже тогда был одержим мечтой стать исследователем тайн океана. Мечтой, которую его требовательные и строгие родители так и не смогли понять – ни тогда, когда он поступил в университет Хоккайдо, ни позднее, когда по окончании вуза пошел в аспирантуру. 

Фудзимото любил свою профессию и ни разу не пожалел о выбранной сфере научной деятельности. Но каждый раз, когда ему доводилось читать о новейших подводных исследовательских судах, он вспоминал свои детские фантазии об изучении глубин океана и ощущал зависть и ностальгию.   
  
Море всегда было его величайшей страстью. А теперь, когда он внезапно обрел другую, соперничающую с ней страсть, оказалось, что и она тоже – море.  
  
***  
Через неделю смешанный комок водорослей стал умирать. Фудзимото подозревал, что организм-хозяин оказался недостаточно крупным для того, чтобы выжить. Впрочем, Сасаки-сенсэя это нисколько не смутило.   
  
\- Само по себе это тоже кое-что говорит о данных видах, – заявил он, и Фудзимото был отправлен искать другой экземпляр, покрупнее.   
  
Он уже направлялся от пляжа к зданию института с ведром, доверху заполненным водой и перистыми коричневыми листьями, когда услышал за спиной голос морской богини:

\- Привет, Фудзимото!  
  
Он обернулся, расплескав воду себе на обувь. Гранмамаре улыбалась ему, и все остальное – ее волосы, одежда и даже сам океан – было всего лишь обрамлением для этой улыбки.   
  
В волнении он опустился на одно колено.   
  
\- Вы вернулись! – сказал он. В глаза ему, должно быть, попали не то песчинки, не то капельки соленой воды – он зажмурился. И ощутил ее руку на своих волосах. 

\- Разумеется! – сказала она. – Ведь не каждый день встретишь такого интересного человека, как ты.   
  
***  
С того дня всякий раз, спускаясь от здания института к берегу, он встречал там ее. Теперь, узнав друг друга поближе, они часами беседовали, прогуливаясь у кромки воды: он шагал по суше, а она – в воде, по линии прибоя. Она живо интересовалась его исследованиями, хотя, как морская богиня, должна была разбираться во всем этом гораздо лучше него. А он, в свою очередь, набрался смелости и задавал ей такие вопросы, какие ни за что не задал бы своему научному руководителю. Иногда он задумывался, не изучает ли она его точно так же, как он сам изучает водоросли, но не осмеливался ее об этом спросить. Впрочем, даже окажись это действительно так, он был бы готов довольствоваться этим.   
Но однажды, когда он спустился к берегу, ее там не оказалось. И он удивился тому, насколько большим ударом это для него стало. Упрекая себя в том, что и без того слишком много времени провел с ней в ущерб своим исследованиям, он с головой ушел в работу. Но ничего не помогало. Как бы сурово он ни запрещал себе спускаться к берегу, все равно через некоторое время обнаруживал себя в очередной раз направляющимся на пляж – просто наугад: а вдруг она там? И в один прекрасный вечер она действительно оказалась там.   
  
\- Привет, Фудзимото! – сказала она так, словно они расстались лишь накануне. Не удержавшись, он подбежал к ней и взял ее за руки. Когда он осознал, что сделал, то почувствовал, как жар заливает его шею. И тут же увидел ответный румянец на ее щеках, что поразило его до глубины души.

\- Мы столько раз гуляли с тобой по берегу, – сказал она. – Хочешь сегодня вечером прогуляться со мной по морю?

У него гулко заколотилось сердце. Не снится ли ему все это? Лицо и руки ему ласкал теплый ветер, под ногами скрипел песок – и все-таки это, скорее всего, был сон.

\- Да! Да, конечно! – он не смог бы ответить по-другому, даже если это был лишь сон.

Он сжал ей руку, и она тоже ответила ему пожатием, а затем потянула его за собой к океану. Мелкие волны перехлестывали через его босые ступни.

– Но как?..  
  
\- Просто иди за мной, – сказала она, когда вода была ему уже по колено. Когда волны поднялись еще выше и заплескались на уровне ее груди, его пронзил страх. Но он не сводил с нее взгляда, даже когда его ноги утратили опору и оторвались от песчаного дна. 

\- Закрой глаза, – сказала она, когда очередная волна накрыла его с головой, заставив отплевываться. – Я поделюсь с тобой своей магией.   
  
Повиновавшись, Фудзимото ощутил электрический разряд, когда ее губы коснулись его губ. Он невольно приоткрыл рот, и она выдохнула ему прямо туда, наполняя его легкие. А затем обвила его руками, прижав к своему упругому телу, и пугающе стремительным броском, словно отбойная волна, потянула вниз – все ниже и ниже… Давление воды возрастало, и за его плотно сомкнутыми веками все чаще мелькали яркие вспышки.

И тут у него в голове прозвучал голос, который был голосом Гранмамаре и одновременно чем-то гораздо большим:  
  
\- Успокойся. Теперь ты можешь дышать свободно.  
  
Он открыл глаза – и вместо жгуче-соленой мути отчетливо увидел ее прекрасное лицо. И ощутил, что действительно может дышать. Но как такое возможно?

\- Тут есть на что поглядеть и помимо моего лица, – сказала она, и знакомые веселые нотки мелькнули в ее голосе, несмотря на то, что звучал он сейчас намного тише, чем раньше. Крепко схватив Фудзимото за руку, она увлекла его за собой в морскую глубь. 

Ему доводилось видеть фотографии и зернистые видеозаписи подводной съемки, но то, что сейчас открылось его взору, превосходило все, что он мог вообразить. Должно быть, Гранмамаре одарила его еще чем-то помимо способности дышать под водой, потому что когда она увлекла его за собой в волны, день уже шел к закату, а сейчас он так ясно видел каменную холмистую поверхность морского дна, словно та была освещена полуденным солнцем. В верховьях этих холмов морские травы колыхались в струях течения, точь-в-точь как обычная трава под ветром на горных склонах, а внизу вулканические скалы были сплошь усеяны, словно инкрустированы, морскими ежами и огненного цвета морскими звездами.   
  
Гранмамаре потянула его за собой еще ниже, в подводные расщелины, где он благоговейно разглядывал сады кораллов и разноцветных морских анемонов – бахрома, окружавшая их сморщенные рты, напоминала ему мотки синели из маминой корзинки для рукоделия. Среди них он распознал Edwardsia japonica – вид актинии, знакомый ему по исследовательскому проекту бывшего однокурсника. Но камни изобиловали и другими их видами, которые он никогда раньше не видел даже на фотографиях, не говоря уже о том, чтобы изучать детально. В этом подводном саду ловко сновала рыба-бабочка с желтыми плавниками, не давая себя поймать.  
  
Он все еще изумленно разглядывал окружающие их чудеса, когда Гранмамаре взяла его за обе руки и потащила дальше, в бездонную глубину. Многоцветная бездна под ними сменилась полной тьмой. Крохотное светящееся существо, похожее на ленточку, проскользнуло мимо его лица. Оно мерцало красным в такт биению сердца, и хотя он понимал, что не стоит прикасаться к морскому существу, рука его сама собой потянулась к этому живому пульсу. Кончик его пальца слегка задел это создание, прежде чем оно юркнуло во мрак.   
  
Глазам стало горячо, и он вдруг понял, что плачет. И порадовался тому, что под водой этого не видно, ибо объяснить причину своих слез он не сумел бы, даже если бы мог говорить.   
  
\- Я понимаю тебя, – прозвучал у него в голове голос Гранмамаре, и слезы полились еще сильнее. А она покрывала поцелуями его глаза и губы, ее руки скользили по его телу, как струи теплой воды, расстегивая и снимая его одежду, которую тут же уносило течением. Ему стоило бы смутиться: в конце концов, он был человеком скромным – не из тех, что купаются на публике, и даже свое пребывание на пляже босиком рассматривал как вынужденную необходимость. Еще больше он должен был бы смутиться, когда она освободилась от собственного наряда – даже легче, чем от его одежды, так как здесь не потребовалось и прикосновений – хватило, как видно, одного только ее мысленного пожелания. «Ну конечно, – мелькнула в голове смутная мысль. – Она же богиня. Все, что под водой, находится в ее власти».

\- А ты сам, Фудзимото? – спросила она тихим, игривым голосом. – Ты ведь сейчас тоже под водой. Подчинишься ли ты мне?

\- С огромным удовольствием.   
  
Его разум отозвался на столь неподобающий ответ слабым эхом протеста – мол, женщина не должна командовать мужчиной. Но ведь она не была обычной женщиной. Она стояла неизмеримо выше его, она была намного мудрее, чем это мог представить смертный. Она… она…

\- Я вся твоя, – ее удивительная напевная речь с легкостью пронзила глубины его спотыкающихся мыслей. – И раз уж ты в моей власти, то я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, как смертные на суше доставляют друг другу удовольствие.   
  
Они держались за вытянутые руки, и это расстояние позволило ему оценить не только прелести ее груди и живота, но и призывно пламенеющую рыжую растительность на лобке. Кроме того, это расстояние соответствовало тому благоговейному трепету, который он испытывал в ее присутствии. Но вот она привлекла его ближе, и некая часть его сознания властно заявила о себе, когда он осознал, насколько заметно возбудился – не просто заметно, но и, так сказать, осязаемо. Теплое прикосновение ее плоти еще более усилило эту твердость.   
  
\- Я не… Я никогда… Я не…

\- Но ты же хочешь меня, – снова успокоил его ее тихий голос. – И я хочу тебя.

Его твердость оказалась зажата между их телами, когда она приникла к нему долгим, глубоким поцелуем, который показался ему даже более живительным, чем то волшебное дыхание, которое она даровала ему, когда они погрузились в воду.

\- Да, – ответил он наконец, не задумываясь над тем, было ли это подтверждением или согласием. Они разомкнули поцелуй, но не размыкали взгляда. Ее рука заскользила по его спине, бедрам, а затем обвила его там – гладкая, как прикосновение самой воды.

\- Значит, мужчинам нравится вот так?

Когда она обхватила и погладила его длину, Фудзимото только и смог, что кивнуть в ответ, начисто позабыв о каких-либо словах.

\- А могу я доставить тебе еще большее удовольствие?  
  
Приглашение было более чем откровенным. В этой обстановке, свободной от любых ограничений, не имело значения, кто из них был выше или ниже: вода поддерживала обоих в вертикальном положении, когда она направила его бедра между своих ног – вниз, а затем вперед, в ее теплоту. Даже когда наслаждение затопило его с головой, Фудзимото четко осознавал правильность происходящего, и его поведение было таким же естественным, как у лосося, скользящего между скал на нерест.  
  
***  
Очнулся Фудзимото на пляже. Голова сильно кружилась, в икры вонзались острые камешки. Неужели все, что случилось, было лишь сном? От этой невыносимой мысли сжалось сердце. И тут он понял, что абсолютно обнажен.

В голове звенело, земля уплывала из-под ног, но счастье, бурлящее в груди, легко вознесло его по ступенькам лестницы к институту, в кабинет его научного руководителя. Там, у себя в столе, Фудзимото держал сменную одежду. Радоваться подобной предусмотрительности ему приходилось уже не раз, но еще никогда она не оказывалась кстати по такой причине, как сегодня.   
  
В туалете на втором этаже он ошеломленно уставился на свое отражение в зеркале и даже перегнулся через раковину, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.  
  
Корни его волос порыжели.  
  
Теперь ему придется краситься. Фудзимото расхохотался так громко, что чуть не лопнул со смеху.  
  
***  
Несколько дней спустя они стояли на пляже, держась за руки.   
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что люди творят с океаном, – произнес он. – Знаешь, что мы берем от него гораздо больше, чем нужно, что сливаем в него ядовитые отходы и сбрасываем мусор. Знаешь, что мы разрушаем целые подводные экосистемы, расширяя свою среду обитания.   
  
\- Да, – отозвалась она, и в глазах ее плеснулась скорбь. – Всё живущее в море стремится выжить, но люди уж чересчур стремятся к этому. Когда-нибудь это обернется для них гибелью, но прежде это принесет гибель многим другим. 

Его рука разжалась, выпустив ее руку.

\- Я ничем не лучше остальных, – сказал он резко. – Тоже ем рыбу, тоже живу в расточительных городах. И тоже беру от моря то, что мне нужно, пусть даже и делаю это во имя науки.   
  
Он с отчаянием вспомнил образцы водорослей, умирающие в его аквариуме.

\- Почему? – наконец прошептал он, заглядывая ей в глаза, словно ища там ответ.  
  
Гранмамаре нежно улыбнулась.

\- Ты слишком много говоришь, – сказала она и поцеловала его.   
  
***  
Фудзимото не виделся с Гранмамаре уже несколько недель. После того, что между ними произошло, он уже не так сильно, как раньше, беспокоился, что она больше не вернется. Но все равно ежедневно спускался к морю: а что, если она уже вернулась? Кроме того, море – это было то глубоко личное, интимное, что объединяло его с ней. И вот однажды вечером, когда ветер принес первые нотки осенней прохлады, его терпение было вознаграждено: он увидел ее там, сияющую в волнах.

\- Привет, Фудзимото! – она поздоровалась как всегда, но улыбка ее была непривычно грустной. И он, кинувшийся было к ней, остановился в замешательстве.   
  
\- Что случилось, любимая? – спросил он, не решаясь взять ее за руку.

\- Боюсь, мне пора перебираться в теплые воды. Я должна как можно скорее покинуть эти места, хотя совсем этого не хочу, – она бросила печальный взгляд на побережье, а затем на него самого.

\- Это из-за климата, да? Ты вернешься, когда тут опять наступит тепло?

\- Вернусь когда-нибудь. Но тебя здесь, наверное, уже не будет.   
  
Фудзимото почувствовал себя так, словно вдохнул толченого стекла. Что с ним такое творится? Ведь он мог дышать даже под водой! Как был, одетый и не разуваясь, он ринулся в волны, схватил ее за руки и спросил:

\- Если ты дашь мне больше своей магии, чем в прошлый раз, я смогу уйти с тобой?   
Она покачала головой.

\- Надолго ее не хватит. И так быстро это не делается. Есть некоторые вещи, о которых даже богиня мало что знает, пока они не коснутся ее самой.

Он никогда не видел ее такой несчастной. Приникнув к нему, она прошептала ему в макушку:

– Подвела я тебя, родной…

Он крепко сжимал ее в объятьях. Мысли неслись судорожным галопом. 

\- Ты уже решила, куда отправишься?

\- Скорее всего, в те места, которые люди называют Сэто-Найкай.

Национальный парк, который охватывает Внутреннее море.

\- Я мог бы перевестись туда по учебе. – «Каким-то образом». – И найти тебя на острове Ицукусима или в заливе Томоноура.  
  
Она широко распахнула глаза:   
  
\- Ты правда мог бы это сделать?  
  
\- Да. Подожди-ка здесь! – и он, охваченный внезапной идеей, устремился вверх по склону к зданию института, то и дело оглядываясь, чтобы удостовериться, что она еще там, внизу, и никуда не ушла.

Когда он вернулся, в руке у него был игрушечный кораблик. Он вложил кораблик в ее ладонь.

\- Вручаю это тебе в знак клятвы. Я найду тебя во что бы то ни стало!

Она поглядела на него со странной усмешкой, и Фудзимото вдруг, спохватившись, ужаснулся. Откуда ей знать, что значит для него эта вещь! Для нее это всего лишь фрагмент пластикового мусора. С таким же успехом он мог бросить в волны к ее ногам какой-нибудь пластиковый стаканчик.  
  
\- Да, это подойдет, – пробормотала она, разглядывая игрушку, а затем спросила: – Ты действительно готов пойти со мной? Оставить свою привычную жизнь и все, что у тебя есть?

Дыхание и надежда вновь заполнили его грудь.

\- Да, – ответил он без раздумий.  
  
\- Спасибо, – сказала она, заключая его в объятия. – Ведь скоро у нас будет целая стая молоди, которую надо будет защищать. 

\- Молоди? – прошептал он. Что она имеет в виду? Неужели…   
  
Гранмамаре спустила игрушечный кораблик на воду и протянула руку в его сторону. Он стал расти, становясь все больше и больше – намного больше, чем Фудзимото мог себе представить! – пока, наконец, не увеличился до того, что по его палубе спокойно мог бы пройтись человек. Но даже и сейчас он каким-то образом все еще держался на воде, чуть покачиваясь вверх-вниз и не царапая днищем песок. Фудзимото, словно во сне, подошел к нему, потрогал борт – и отшатнулся: из гладкой поверхности вдруг вырос плавник, слегка колышущийся, как морская водоросль.   
  
«Ну конечно, у него плавники, как у рыбы, – подумал Фудзимото. – Богини ведь не пользуются бензиновыми двигателями».   
  
\- Даже с учетом этого, тебе, я думаю, потребуются припасы и разные другие вещи, которые необходимы людям – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не обзаведешься собственной магией. Зато ты сможешь пойти со мной, – Гранмамаре повернулась к нему с полувопросительной улыбкой. – Да?  
  
\- Да, – сказал Фудзимото и взял ее за руку.   
  
2019


End file.
